SCA - Spideypool
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: Wade is actually terrified of Peter's camera


Wade was actually terrified of Peter's camera. Peter was positive. Against all odds, it was not a conclusion that could be reached easily. See, one can be embarrassed by a camera, annoyed by a camera, made uncomfortable by a camera. But Wade? Wade was _terrified_. He didn't shy away from it, squirm away from it, snap at it. He _ran away_ from it. As soon as Peter as much as pointed the thing in Wade's direction, he was literally _hissing_ and leaving the room.

At first Peter was kind of amused by this. He thought it was cute. But the more time passed, the more Peter worried. And even then, he tried to rationalize Wade's behavior. At first he came to the most obvious conclusion, that Wade was afraid of having his face getting photographed, for reasons either personal or… professional. But that didn't make any sense, because Wade had to know that Peter would never show the photos to anyone.

From then on his mind provided and then rejected, countless reasons, as probable as disputable. Not being able to get any kind of answer from Wade, he slowly started to lose his mind about this. His troubled mind went as far as supply him with horrid images of _sexual camera abuse_, and Peter was pretty sure it wasn't even a thing. But what did he know. Wade's life story was full of blanks Peter could never hope to see filled. Peter tried to be understanding about it, he even tried to stop thinking about it altogether.

But one day when Peter wanted to snap a photo of naked Wade making pancakes and was, as usual, hissed at until he put the camera away, he snapped.

"Is sexual camera abuse a thing?" he blurted, because enough was enough.

"What?" Wade turned around and Peter blushed, instinctively reaching for the camera again. He stopped himself just in time and opted for just… looking. From time to time. All the time. "I mean, everything can be turned into a kink I guess, and every kink could be taken too far, but… Why do you ask? And how does that even work? Do you, what? Put the film and camera parts up somebody's ass? Or do you take somebody's naked pictures until they go blind fro the flash? Why do you even ask? What do they teach you in this school, Peter?"

Peter sighed and mentally crossed the sexual camera abuse from the list. Thank god. But then what was the problem?

"The problem with what?" Wade asked curiously. Of course Peter said that out loud. He rubbed his hand over his face and grunted inelegantly. "The problem with what, Peter?"

"With you and cameras."

Wade's lips formed a thin line and he turned his back to Peter, resuming making pancakes. Peter ignored the fact that the amount of them could easily feed a high school full of growing kids. He had bigger issues on his mind. But he was going to finally get some answers, and he wasn't afraid to play dirty. He got up from his chair and stood behind Wade, wrapping his arms around his waist. Wade purred and relaxed in his arms immediately. One of Peter's hand traveled lower slowly, to finally get a bit too tight grip in Wade's cock. Wade hissed at the sensation and tried to move away, but Peter wouldn't let him.

"What are doing, baby boy?" Wade asked warily. Peter hummed against Wade's shoulder and in one swift move, he had him pinned against the wall. Caution crept into Wade's eyes, but he waited patiently for Peter's next move. Which was webbing both of Wade's wrist and ankles to the wall and going back to the table. "Peter this isn't fun. Or sexy. Or even sensible. What that hell do you think your doing?"

Peter sat back in his chair and smiled innocently at Wade's attempts to get free. He took his camera and started to fiddle with it, humming some melody he heard on the radio last night. He ignored all of Wade's gasps and grunts and curses, and methodically started to prepare the camera for taking the picture. As soon as he pointed it at Wade, he roared and his back tore off the wall, creating a perfect bow. Peter got distracted for a second, by Wade's nakedness, but there was a higher cause, and he needed to stay focused.

"Petey, please, don't do it, I'm begging you," Wade pleased helplessly, and Peter felt the first pang of guilt. What if after this he would have to put the sexual camera abuse back on the list? "Spidey, baby boy, let me go, please, don't do this…"

"Why? Why, Wade?! I swear to god, Wade, if you don't tell me right this instant, why are you so afraid of cameras, I will take your picture, and I will send it to every single Avenger, on or off duty. So you better spill, because I have had it!" Wade whimpered, and avoided Peter's eyes. Peter snarled and lifted his camera. "Ready or not, here goes nothing…"

"Wait! Okay, okay, alright, I'll talk! I'll talk, just- put that thing away."

"No. Talk."

"Damn it Peter, why are you so stubborn?"

"_I'm_ stubborn?! _Me_?! I'm not the one who entertains an irrational fear of fucking cameras and won't talk about it!"

Wade huffed and visibly pouted, fixing angry eyes on the floor. Peter gritted his teeth in frustration, but waited. Finally, Wade looked at him with tired eyes and sighed deeply. Peter felt another pang of guilt.

"It's… it's because of my scars, okay?" Wade said softly, apologetically.

And Peter saw red. He couldn't believe this guy's _balls_. Metaphorical ones, for the record. Although, Wade's balls-balls were pretty unbelievable too. But he would not let them distract him again, and he wouldn't let Wade mock him in his face, not about this. We would see the end of it, right there and then. If Wade was putting on a show for Peter, he would put one on himself.

"You fucking liar!"he screamed. "How stupid do you think I am, Wade, huh? You dare lie to me?" He pointed the camera at Wade and put a finger on the button. "You were a naughty boy, Wade, you deserve punishment."

"THIS SHIT STEALS SOULS, MAN!" Wade yelled, just as Peter was about to push the button. Peter was so shocked he almost dropped the camera. He gaped at Wade, at a total loss for words. To say that Wade looked uncomfortable would be an understatement. "Would you let me loose already?"

Peter wanted to move and cut Wade off, he really did, but the echo of Wade's words bouncing around his skull was stupefying. When he head a nervous chuckle, at first he couldn't understand where it came from. Only after it evolved in a full on laughter did he realize it belonged to him. And he couldn't stop, and not for the lack of trying, but it was utterly ridiculous.

"You think this is funny?" Wade challenged, still trying to look intimidating, even though he was naked and webbed to the wall by wrists and ankles. He looked like a starfish. "I resent that, I do not look like a starfish! Now stop laughing at let me down, you asshole!"

Peter didn't stop laughing. He couldn't even if he tried. He was still laughing when he was cutting Wade loose and rubbing his numb wrists. He was laughing as he was wrapping his arms around Wade, who resisted at first, but then let the grudge go quite enthusiastically. He was laughing as they kissed, and as he let Wade carry him to the bedroom. What it took for Peter to finally stop laughing, was a slap on the ass and an excruciatingly slow blowjob; now _that_ made Peter cry.


End file.
